Archenemies
by SOLYAHU
Summary: A tale of Darcy's secrets and all the vices Wickham committed against him and his family. Different characters manage to drag different pieces of the past out of Darcy but no one knows the whole story. Where is Wickham now? 6 chapters with Lydia, Lizzie, Gigi, Fitz and Darcy.
1. Impossible to resist

_I'm intrigued by the unrevealed details in the Wickham story arch. Darcy is all secretive about it and Gigi only talks about her affair. I have too many questions._

_How did Darcy and Wickham become enemies from close friends? What's their story? Why is Darcy so overprotective? How did Wickham disappear from the Darcys life all of a sudden? Why did he get so obsessed with revenge on Darcy that he emotionally abused Gigi? Why did Darcy think that throwing money at him would be enough to stop him? How must Darcy have felt when he saw Wickham again in Lizzie's videos? How did he make sure that „he'd never be able to do this again"?_

_**Chapter 1 - Impossible to resist**_

„How do you know that George…., I mean Wickham will never be able to do this… sex tape thing again?" – Lydia was the one bold enough to bring up the subject to Darcy. Obviously.

Lizzie and Gigi froze with fork in hand, in absolute parallel. They were having dinner in Darcy's condo. He brought the wine, Lizzie and Lydia prepared the main course, and Gigi travelled a long way to her favourite French bakery to get dessert.

Lydia spent two weeks with them in San Francisco during the summer break. It was Darcy's favourite evening programme to eat homemade dinner together with Gigi, whenever Lydia was around. The Bennet girls were good cooks.

But now it all went wrong in just one second. Three heads were turned to Darcy with what it seemed to him as a scrutinising glare.

„I made sure he wouldn't. Can we drop the subject? It has been a convivial dinner so far and I'd appreciate if it remained just so."- said Darcy.

„It's not that he appears out of thin air if we talk about him. Come on, Darceface, don't be mean! How can you be sure he'll never do this again to some other girl we don't know?"- said Lydia.

Darcy remained silent and continued to eat as if he didn't hear a thing. He may have seemed impassive for the inexperienced eye, but Lizzie and Gigi could see his nostrils dilate just the slightest bit. Always a bad sign.

„Is he in jail?"- asked Lydia.

Silence.

„Did he find a horse's chopped head in his bed?"- asked Lydia, not giving up.

„No." replied Darcy indignantly just as Lizzie interjected: „Lydia stop! You're being absurd."

„Well, I want to know and I won't stop bugging you, dearest of future brothers-in-law, until you tell me."- said Lydia matter-of-factly.

„I have good reasons not to disclose any particulars."- answered Darcy.

„Well, on the other hand, I have to express what I need, and ask it from the person who can help me with it. According to my counsellor."- replied Lydia.

„Would it be enough to say that I breach a non-disclosure agreement if I tell you?"- Darcy asked, hoping this would stop her questioning.

„Why? Is there a contract?"- asked Gigi eagerly. Darcy ignored her, choosing not to break eye-contact with Lydia. He was tense; inert.

„No." – Lydia replied leaning just a bit closer to Darcy because she knew it'd annoy him. They stared at each other for two minutes. Two minutes are very long if you have to spend it looking at your beloved partner and your vulnerable little sister giving the death stare to one another, so Lizzie was fidgeting nervously. Gigi was holding up better. Like Lydia, she also would have done anything to know.

„Come on Lydia, drop it!" – Lizzie said, since neither of them seemed to yield.

Lydia sighed and turned her head to inspect her polished nails. She was silent for ever so long. It was unbearable. Nobody cared for dinner anymore. Lizzie stood up to gather the plates and the remainder of their salmon steaks and salad. She was in the kitchen when she heard Lydia finally speak.

„It's just… I'm torn. In one way, I feel it would be a consolation if there were other girls stupid enough to… But then I'm ashamed, and I want to be sure that he's somehow prevented from taking advantage of anybody else ever again. I don't know. Like brainwashed or something. Buying out Novelty Exposures, it saved me. But it doesn't mean that other blinded-by-love girls are safe from him. He'll find a „Filthy Scenes" or a „Dirty Games." - Lydia was sobbing and Lizzie was now kneeling next to her on the floor, caressing her back, comforting her, whispering to her ear. Gigi's eyes were filled with tears and she looked at Darcy, a painful, pleading look.

Darcy was visibly shaken. He couldn't find words that he felt were appropriate. He feared that Lizzie would insist on reply for her sister's sake but she didn't. When the sobs subdued, he spoke in a very soft voice.

„I am deeply sorry. I really am. Your honesty is disarming. However, Wickham plays games with me too. It's like a duel. He attacks, I retort. I do something that he doesn't like, he takes revenge. And the stakes are getting higher. It's been on for more than 10 years now and the parts of the story you know must convince you that I am in earnest when I say that I don't want you to know the rest. It's… wicked."

He paused then he sighed.

„If I may be equally honest, he makes me use means that I'm not particularly proud of. Nevertheless, I wanted this to end for good this time. I wanted it badly." – he continued.

Lizzie smiled at him and he felt a little bit relieved. „It's safe to say" he went on „that he won't ever be able to do this again to any American girl, stupid or not."

Lizzie darted from the floor and jumped across his lap to give him a huge hug. She rocked him and she squeezed him and she sang in a high-pitched voice: „Is he abroad? Really? For good?"

She let go of him just enough to meet his eyes. „William, you're wonderful!" She crushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. The other two rolled their eyes and exchanged looks grinning.

„Hm. Suddenly it doesn't seem such a bad idea to reveal as much."- he mumbled a little flushed.

„Lizzie will give you another of these if you tell me how you arranged it."- Lydia interrupted.

„Mostly luck. But I also had a convoluted plan." – Darcy replied to Lizzie more than to Lydia, and slowly bent in to kiss her again.

„I'm sorry that's not good enough for me." – Lydia sniffed – „How could you force a man of free will, in the 21st century to stay out of the country forever?"

Darcy looked at her with a half mocking smile. „I'm not above the law, you know. I can't."

„Did you threaten him?"- Lydia asked.

„No."- he replied plainly.

„Did you bribe him with an astronomical sum of money?"- Lydia inquired again.

„No." Darcy quickly glanced at Gigi saying that but she seemed all right, rather amused.

Lydia didn't give up. She changed tactics."O.K. Let's see if _I_ can bribe _you_ into answering my question. I'll stay over at Gigi's and leave the whole flat to the two of you tonight if you tell me how you did it."

Darcy shared a look with Lizzie that spoke volumes.

„I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."- Darcy answered straightforwardly.

„What?" Lizzie and Gigi exclaimed all at once with Lydia's „So you DID threaten him?"

„I didn't mean it in the Godfather context! God, it came out all wrong." He looked down in embarrassment just to find himself staring at Lizzie's cleavage.

He looked up at Lydia slightly blushed. „It's more accurate to say I made him an offer he couldn't resist. And when it comes to his welfare, he's always kept my conditions."

After he closed the door behind Lydia and Gigi, he walked over to Lizzie in the kitchen. He put an arm around her waist and held her close to him.

„I really shouldn't attempt at joking when there's tension in the air, should I?"- Darcy asked jokingly.

„No William, you definitely shouldn't." She planted a little kiss on his chin. „As yet. You'll get there soon enough."

_**I will update 4 more chapters to reveal the whole of the Darcy-Wickham storyline since their friendship to the present day. Usually their story is depicted of a serious tone in any of the adaptations, so I tried to brighten it up as well as I could. I hope you enjoyed it and nobody is mad because of the Godfather movie references. :-) **_

_**Huge thanks to RavioliRavioli for being my beta on this. Please check out her story "An Unexpected Pregnancy" if you haven't already, it is fun!**_

_**This is my first fanfic, so all your reviews are very welcome.**_


	2. A secret to keep

_**A secret to keep**_

The next day Darcy went home during lunch break because he knew that he would find Lydia alone in his condo. He found her in front of her laptop, socialising online, in relatively good mood.

„Darcy! What the heck?"

„I wanted to talk to you alone and it's the perfect time. It's about Wickham."

„Oh."

„I really prefer Lizzie or Gigi not to hear any of this, but yesterday it became obvious for me that information I withhold can help you on your way to…" He stopped short looking for the right word. He didn't want to hurt Lydia and so it struck him then that this task would be more challenging than he would have thought.

„… become my old self again? Stay sane? Overcome recent events?" Lydia luckily helped out rather than going for an easy tease. Darcy was relieved.

„Overcome recent events. Yes, exactly. Can I offer you tea? Or something else perhaps?"

„No, I'm fine, thank you. Let's go to the living room, it's more comfortable there."

„Sure." Darcy sat in an armchair while Lydia nestled herself on the couch with pillows and blankets.

„How much do you know?" Darcy asked. „Usually you're rather well informed."

„Thanks. It's a compliment, coming from you. No offense!"

„None taken."

„Okay. So I know you two had met in Orange County and negotiated multiple times. I know that he was furious like hell when it was over and cursed your name in many bars in the neighbourhood. He was more drunk than sober for several days and then he disappeared. I lost track of him. He reappeared couple of weeks later in Las Vegas. He was trouble. He got expelled from several casinos and bars. And then I lost track of him again. I don't know anything about him since."

„Wow. I'm impressed. You know basically all that's worth knowing." Darcy's eyes showed real appreciation, and then his expression suddenly changed for a slightly amused smile. „You know, corporate spying is an honest and very lucrative business. You could use your skills and connections and become rich without finding a rich husband." Lydia stuck out her tongue at him but seemed rather flattered.

„Silly. But seriously, I need to know what happened behind the scenes."

„When did you talk to him for the last time?"

„He never picked up the phone or replied to my messages. It was before I found out from Lizzie."

„I see. He was hiding and he didn't want to risk being tracked down. It was partly because he wanted to stay low until the tape came out. However, his main reason was to hide from the bad guys he owed a considerable sum to. He is a gambler. He has been since college. Did you know?"

„I had no idea."

„I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Usually we don't hear about him when he's doing all right, but when he's cornered by „poker pals", he starts to do insane things out of desperation."

„I see."

„This time I was resolved on not to give him any money. It was a bad precedent the last time and did not really solve our issues for good, did it? Although I must admit, he keeps my conditions when it comes to money matters. He always has when it's in his interest. When he walked out on Gigi, I made sure to make him accept my conditions. The aim was that he never come close to my family again." He sighed.

„I'm sorry that you became a protagonist in our story. Wickham is clever and he knows me. He found out about my affection for Lizzie long before I confessed it on video. He has many talents. He uses them all the wrong way. His ways with women… Lydia, you should know that he's practically irresistible. Since adolescence, I've watched every single girl he set eyes on fall for him instantly. You're not stupid. You are a victim of a master manipulator."

He stopped to check on Lydia who was looking at her hands in her lap. He asked her if it's okay to go on or they should stop for hot chocolate or something.

„It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry."

„So his original intent was to gain money by the tape. When I found him in Orange County, he knew at once that the game had changed. He wouldn't have dreamt that I was so involved with Lizzie that I would step in. It brightened his prospects, or so he thought, because money from me comes quicker and thicker. He went for the usual blackmail and threats strategy. He was oblivious to my plan, so he revealed all the necessary information about the company. Obviously, he was furious when he found out that he would not get money neither from me nor from the sex tape."

„It doesn't sound like we would be safe from him. You don't want his spite, I know that much."

„True. So here comes the part that I specifically ask you not to tell anybody." Lydia was eager to hear more but Darcy was waiting.

„Sure. I promise."

„No. It's important. I'm ashamed for some of these actions. If you knew him as well as I do, you'd know that he can only be beaten by his own means. I swear I tried everything else. However you know him well enough to be sure that he would not refrain from…"

„I understand. Your secret will be safe, I swear."

„Thanks. I trust you. So only on a need to know basis. I wanted him out of the country so I decided to set up an offer that's particularly appealing to him. I arranged a casino for him to manage, in a far, far away land. However, I knew that he would send me to hell if I offered it to him at this point. He was in a desperate financial situation but he was far from this casino being his only option. I had someone following his every move and reporting to me. He was wild, reckless, aggressive, spending his days drinking or gambling in Vegas. He was tracked down by his creditors and beaten up as a last warning. This was my time. And this is when luck helped me so that my plan became a permanent solution. By the time I got down to Vegas to propose him an out, he had committed federal crime. So now he's pursued by not only some gangsters, which he could appease by paying them back, but also by the U.S. government. He will be arrested the moment he sets foot on American ground."

Darcy closed his eyes, sat back in the armchair and let out a deep breath.

„I had to be really cautious not to trespass any laws. I did not meet him. I sent him word about the casino and let him deal with how he manages to get out of the country. He got to the assigned safe house a month ago with false identity. He's been working as the respectable manager of this casino ever since. End of story."

Lydia looked piercingly at Darcy. For a moment he feared that probably it was not the best idea to reveal his actions. That she would judge him. That she would tell Lizzie about this side of him.

„He should be grateful to you." was all that Lydia said. She was very serious, businesslike. Darcy puffed a bitter laugh.

„Be assured that he hates me more than ever."

„And the conditions? You said you always set conditions."

„Well, fair lady, this is none of your business. But out of curiosity's sake, what conditions would you stipulate?"

„First of all, he has to stay away from the Darcy and Bennet family." Darcy gestured for her to go on. „Also he has to stay where he is." With Darcy remaining silent, she continued. „He should seek professional help for his gambling issues." Darcy was still waiting. „I can't think of anything else." Darcy smiled and nodded.

„All that, among other things." He stood up as if to leave. Lydia followed him with only her eyes. A bit uncertainly, Darcy sat back down and turned his eyes to the floor."

„Lydia, I'm worried. This is a lot for you to process. Will you be all right?"

„Yeah. I know how to get help when I need it. And thank you very much. It may be painful to know all this but it helps. You can depend on my secrecy."

Darcy stood up again and was about to leave the room when Lydia shouted after him with a wide grin:

„So now you are not only active in the porn business, but you also have interests in the gambling industry! You're quite something."

„Oh, heaven no!" replied Darcy with panic in his eyes. „It's good that you brought that up. I had completely forgotten. I got rid of that disgusting company before I presented myself in front of Lizzie. By a nice profit margin, if I might add. And I don't own the casino. Though I might have some influence in its management." – he explained.

„As far as I'm concerned, you're as innocent as the snow-white lamb. But let me tell you that you quite grew in my estimation."- Lydia replied sweetly.

_**Next chapter has Lizzie and Darcy speaking about exes. If you liked this chapter, please follow, you'll like the next even more. **___

_**I also ask you to post a review so I can learn, and write better and better fanfics for you! It's my first so I need feedback!**_

_**A huge thanks to RavioliRavioli who was my beta on this whole story.**_


	3. High school sweetheart

_**I'm intrigued by Darcy's experience with women. I like to think that Lizzie is his first real love but I'm also keen on imagining him quite creative and experienced in bed. So this is my story of Darcy's past love interests that makes him the adorably awkward man he is at 28.**_

_**High school sweetheart**_

Darcy was ticklish, but only after sex. Lying there perfectly sated with all his guards off, he was sometimes victim of Lizzie's unmerciful titillation. Other times, Lizzie chose this unsuspicious, perfectly content state of his to drag some information out of him he would otherwise never share.

No wonder she decided to address the question of past love interests on a lazy Saturday evening as they were lying in each other's arms, perfectly contented.

„How many girls did you love before me?"- asked Lizzie smiling elfishly.

„Not one."- replied Darcy with an impassive expression.

„Oh, come on! You must have had a girlfriend before me!"

„Sure I did. Not one but two."- Darcy said with mock pride in his voice.

„There. You see? We're getting somewhere. Did you love them?"

„No."

„That's utter nonsense. I can't believe you would go out with any girl or woman just for the convenience of it."

„Of course not. I liked them a lot. I fancied myself in love if I may put it that way. It seems accurate. The thing is…" said Darcy rising on one elbow so that he could meet Lizzie's eyes „that I hadn't known I was capable of such deep feelings until I fell in love with you. Irrevocably, irresistibly, helplessly in love with you. Nothing can compare to this."

He lowered his head and kissed Lizzie very gently. Slowly, his lips barely touching hers, he brushed her upper lip with his, following its line and then continuing on her lower lip. He continued in the same slow pace until Lizzie would move and move with such force and passion that it carried them both away again.

So, Lizzie found herself some time later facing the same dilemma: tickling or interrogating? She was in no mood to leave him in peace and decided to go for the earlier topic.

„Tell me about your high school sweetheart." Lizzie asked again.

Darcy's face fell. „Don't want to."

„Why ever not?"

„Because it's not a nice memory."

„Okay then. Tell me about your university sweetheart."

„Why would you presume that I had one in high school and the second at university?"

„I don't know. You never do anything half way, so it seemed to be a probable time span."

„Hm. It's correct actually."

„Yeah. Well it doesn't make me a genius that I could predict. So... girlfriend at university?"

„What about her?"

„Exactly. What can you tell me about her?"

„Nothing. Bad memories."

„Her as well? Why would girls of sense and feeling – because I'm convinced that anyone you picked for a girlfriend was nice and well together – why would they dump you?"

„I was an agoraphobic lobster, as you know from a source of high credibility." Darcy obviously teased, looking at Lizzie with real laughter in his eyes and grinning widely.

„William, please. Is it so bad that I'm curious? You know everything about my ex."

„If you want me to be serious then I must ask you, very seriously, not to press this subject further. There's nothing worth knowing about them."

„Hm. This will not do." said Lizzie after a long pause, and got up from bed to dress up. She went to the kitchen and prepared lime-blossom tea.

She had to change tactics. It took her a couple of weeks to be able to drag more details out of him because she decided the whole matter was not important enough to ruin their moments of quiet satisfaction after making love.

The next opportunity presented itself when Darcy owed Lizzie big time after ditching her at the movie theatre because of an emergency meeting at 8p.m. So when they sat down in their living room late that night, Lizzie having watched an indie movie on her own, Darcy exhausted by a 13-hour work day, she cornered him.

„If you're sincere in your apology, you'll tell me about your previous girlfriends tomorrow. That's the compensation I ask."

Darcy did not try to negotiate. He only resolved on making it as easy and as comfortable for himself as a wretched task can be. He returned home next day with 2 baguettes, a box of assorted French cheese and 2 bottles of wine, one white, the other red. Hand-made dark chocolate for dessert.

Lizzie respected how hard it must be for him and did not interrupt while he was confessing.

„This story starts with George Wickham and ends with George Wickham. This is why it's so painful to speak about it. It's not because of my exes, not really. With Wickham, we used to be good friends but we have many reasons to hate each other now. One of these reasons is his dealings with women. George has always been a favourite with girls. I learnt quite a lot from him actually on this corner, although I was never able to execute his seduction techniques.

Thanks to him, I could observe and find out a lot about girls during high school years. He would make his move for any girl who was pretty or fun. They were only interesting to him until he saw them in love or managed to seduce them to his bed. The moment he felt his endless power over them, he ditched them and moved on. This is when I first started to feel resentful towards him. However, it did not end our friendship.

I also learnt a lot from his exes crying over my shoulder. From what they related, I could see how they worked when in love, what they appreciated, what it was they found romantic about him. The whole thing disgusted me; George's behaviour as well as their stupidity. They never saw anything of interest in me, except being the nice guy who is sympathetic and who would console them after George broke their hearts.

Understandably, I stopped wing-manning for Wickham really soon and endeavoured to avoid going to parties with him. Nonetheless, when I found the one girl who was right for me, he was the most anxious counsellor. She was a serious girl whose father had died recently. She had to take over the household and manage her own education at the same time, since her mother was paralysed with grief.

She was intelligent and beautiful; we shared interest in philosophy, literature and business. George really was a great help, he coached me through the first awkward encounters and I started to go out with the girl to movies, theatre, concerts. Kisses and so forth, standard stuff. It was nice. It lasted 13 months.

We were happy, or at least I was. Then all of a sudden she broke up with me, sobbing uncontrollably. And a couple of days later, I saw her with George. I swore never to do anything with any of them again. I closed up in my room and listened to music endlessly. I contemplated the possibility that Wickham seduced her deliberately because I had recently refused to give him money for the first time. Then I dismissed the thought and called myself petty.

Beforehand, I would always have given him money when he asked for it but after seeing the way he used it, mostly to show off and daze girls, I did not feel inclined to finance his pastime activities. He was angry when I told him so, but I would not have thought him capable of doing something as mean as stealing my girlfriend to retaliate. I thought they were in love.

One day she turned up at my door, sobbing and heartbroken and begged me to take her back. I would not, but we had a nice long talk that helped me a lot. It gave me closure and relief. She was very persistent in her attempts of getting back to my good graces. Wickham supported her by blaming the whole affair on himself and sincerely apologising to me.

By then, I was no longer deceived by George's tactics and I tried to keep a distance. We did not hang out together anymore and I did not give him money but referred him to my father who would, by all means, grant him whatever sum if his need was justifiable.

As for the girl, she was really the right one for me as far as interests and social standing. We hung out together as friends for nearly a year and it was O.K. for me. I can forgive. I liked her but didn't love her anymore. Still, we got together after a crazy, drunk night but then agreed that it was a mistake. After that, she could finally accept that we would be nothing more than friends. It could have been real love if she had never met George or could have resisted him."

„I am really, really sorry, William. My heart aches for you, it really does. That cruel scumbag of a depraved bastard! To hell with Wickham, he spoiled your first experience with love for you! I'm sorry that I needed to know so badly I would not leave you in peace with your secret."

„Never mind. I'm glad you know. Not knowing something makes you fantasise worse things than the reality. Now you know that it's because of Wickham I don't want to talk about these things and not the girls. The scenario was pretty much the same with my university girlfriend, now that we talk about it."

„No way! He did not do the same thing to you twice!"

„I'm afraid he did. It makes me such a loser. I did not suspect anything of the sort, because he lived thousands of miles away. It happened after I refused to double the money for his education, since he had gambled away his duly allotted sum in just one year. You know that story. It was all the more wicked of him because I was still mourning my parents. The company of my girlfriend was little consolation, but it certainly helped. It meant stability. Still, only a month after losing my parents, I lost my girlfriend to George Wickham. The pain of it hardly registered, it was nothing compared to my grief. Given my concerns with raising Gigi, taking over the company, finishing my studies… I forgot about her almost the instant she told me she had slept with Wickham."

He shuddered. „Ugh. The recollections." He took Lizzie's hand and forced a faint smile. „I don't want to think about all this. Let's brighten up the rest of the evening, let's do something refreshing and delightful. A walk down by the marina? I know a glacier (a French ice cream place) that you will be passionate about!"

Lizzie only nodded. She was speechless. She silently resolved to cheer him up because she had never seen him to be sad like this. She wanted to show her appreciation for his effort and she was confident that she could make him forget his stupid exes and George Wickham. She was the best candidate in all the world to make him happy and she swore she would.

**I hope you liked the Lizzie-Darcy part of my story. Next up a Gigi-Darcy conversation about how Darcy felt when seeing Wickham in Lizzie's videos.**

**If you like it, please follow. If you think it could be better, please review. I'm happy to receive feedback.**

**Huge thanks to my beta, RavioliRavioli.**


	4. Unendurable agony

_This chapter is more about Darcy's feelings than Wickham's wrongdoing. I just could not resist the temptation to write about how Darcy might have reacted to Wickham & Lizzie. I also wanted to write a Gigi & Darcy dialogue and realised that if they were ever going to speak about Wickham, this would be most probably the topic._

_Bear with me, you'll have more of Wickham's wickedness in the next chapter._

_**Unendurable agony**_

Whenever she wanted to discuss matters of the heart, Gigi preferred to turn to Fitz and Brandon. Yet she found herself opening up to her brother, when she was slowly falling for a guy from the tennis team. At times, she would swear it was mutual but then she would reprimand herself because he had a long-time girlfriend. He gave her mixed signals and it drove her crazy.

Gigi and her brother were sitting in the garden of Darcy estate in the dusk. From spring to autumn they liked to spend whole weekends there together whenever they could manage. They had had a splendid though busy day, swimming, cooking, planning surprise trip to Lizzie, arranging a party for next week, riding horses, jogging, going out for dinner, coming back and it was still just 8 p.m.!

Gigi was restless. She felt the excitement of something new to come, but also uncertainty. Then overwhelming love again, that gave way to anxiety. It was unbearable. Her level of adrenaline was in the sky and she could not hold still. She badly needed distraction. Darcy was there for her - although not knowing any details – he could feel she was agitated and agreed to any of her ideas.

Looking at the sunset in silence, Gigi could feel happiness emanate from her brother and she absorbed it. It was a consolation to know his long story with Lizzie, to have proof that his enduring love paid off in the end. She felt the turmoil in her heart: ache, hope, love, fear – all at the same time – and concentrating on her brother's state of mind seemed to calm down the palpitation of her heart. She decided to go for a topic that could certainly counteract that agitation.

„You know, William, I've always wanted to ask you what you felt when you saw George in Lizzie's videos."

Darcy weighed the pros and cons of entering the subject, and then remembered that his sister is old enough to know what's good for her. Still he asked, out of curiosity:

„How does it help exactly, in your current condition?"

„Do you have to understand everything?"

„I prefer things to be well-ordered and under control. It feels safe."

„Right. All I know is that speaking about George Wickham stirs feelings in me that counteract the intensity of my… restlessness. It's similar to having an ache somewhere in your body and you feel an urge to press on it because it momentarily eases the pain."

„Is it that bad?"

„Unbearable."

„I remember this from last November."

„I know. I remember _you_ from last November."

„Do you think he is the one?"

„He could be if he chose to. I hope he will."

„I bet he will. He would be a damned fool if he didn't. You are smart and gorgeous and fun."

„So… Lizzie. Videos. George."

„O.K. Anyhow, you forget that I met him in her company, long before I saw him in the videos."

„True."

„I panicked when I saw him at Carter's with her. Given his records with my girlfriends… I left the bar immediately without as much as a look at Lizzie. I decided the best strategy was not to show that I have feelings for her."

Darcy unexpectedly burst into a smile.

„Since you're so restless, why don't you go inside and bring a bottle of wine or something? Lemonade just doesn't seem appropriate."

He lay lazily in his deckchair. He had to admit he was quite happy that speaking about Wickham with Gigi was now O.K. for both of them.

Gigi came back with a bottle of finest whiskey and a bucket of ice. Darcy laughed in disbelief.

„That desperate?"

„I want some sleep tonight, finally. Wine rather sparks me."

„Let me go on with your story of choice to distract you then. You will be in blissful stupor by the time I finish." he said while serving them. „That night, when I was alone at Netherfield, I paced my room wall to wall incessantly. Not knowing what was going on was the worst of all. Back then, I wanted to fight my feelings for her, but spending that hour on my own in this uncertainty made me understand that I was definitely in love. If I had found out that she was dating Wickham, that she was caught up in the spider's web, it would have hurt just as bad as in high school.

I could hardly wait for Bing. When he got home I interrogated him and his opinion was firm that they were definitely not dating. They did not seem intimate and George was paying as much attention to Lydia as to Lizzie when she was turning her back on them. It only calmed me down for a day or two. Then, jealousy hit me at full blast. It was insufferable. That sleazy bastard was out there to meet her any time he wanted. I had to see her as often as possible. I had to keep an eye on her, to know that she did not succumb, that nothing was going on between them.

When I saw her in town, she was alone. When I passed by in front of their house, there was no sign of him. When we went out to that gastro pub, she neither seemed to be in love nor heartbroken. Still, I could not find peace, jealousy was killing me."

„It's hard for me to picture you jealous."

„It's probably not in my character but circumstances are powerful. Jealousy flourishes where there's no trust or self-confidence. We were not on terms of trust, Lizzie and I. I loved her, I worshipped her even, but I didn't know her. We were not intimate. On the other hand, I knew George full well and was ascertained of his many talents with women. I was not confident that any woman would choose me if we ended up in a conquest contest, so to speak. I was jealous all right. I could hardly concentrate on work or have a wink of sleep at night. It was eating me up."

„So how did you handle it?"

„Not too well, I'm afraid. The night of Bing's birthday came, and I had a chance to speak with Lizzie while we danced. She was furious with me and blamed me that Wickham ditched her. That got me infuriated in return. She was clearly expecting him. Worse still, she had no pleasure at all in dancing with me. That settled it for me. I was glad to follow Bing and was quite resolved to forget her."

„What made you visit her at Collins & Collins then?"

„Time solved it. Wickham was in Meryton fooling other girls. It calmed down my resentment towards her. Besides, she was under my skin. She was there in my every thought, in my every dream. I had to see her. I had no choice."

„And when you met her…"

„She was her usual self. No sign of broken heart or the slightest distress. She was more cheerful than at home. Carefree, happy. She was nicer to me than ever. I saw quite a lot of her and she was always pleasant; as if eager to please. I was madly in love with her; there was no way to deny it. I was in the same agitation as you are now. I had to be close to her. I longed to touch her. I couldn't stand be apart from her. I was restless, too."

„I wish I didn't know the feeling." sighed Gigi.

„Oh, I'm glad you do. It's a necessary excitement before a huge change. It's stress of the good variety. I only wish your story would take a different turn than mine after my confession."

„Yeah, about that. Why would you confess your love instead of just asking her out? It's nonsensical. Too audacious. Too risky."

„This is pretty much what Fitz said. He told me it was too early. Then again, I was not master of myself. I could not eat, nor sleep. I had fever. For real."

„I don't have fever... yet. Just great prospects."

Darcy smiled. „I'd be surprised if you had to experience that. You're adept and you're tactful. Besides you're irresistibly charming. I think you'll be all right. I was a moron in the way of expressing my feelings. There's no excuse for it."

„I still don't understand why you went for confessing instead of doing something more traditional. Walking her home. Holding her hand. Even kissing her seems safer; the worst you can get is a huge slap."

„I know. Having the whole thing recorded and uploaded, it was my due punishment. As for my reason for confessing, I had plenty of time to muse over my actions and I have a theory."

Gigi laughed heartily. „Hard to admit that you were plain stupid, isn't it, bro? Let me hear your theory."

„I came to the conclusion that it's pure biology. Stress of this intensity cannot be endured too long. It requires action as naturally as it is for a prey to react when it detects danger. It's instinctual. I wanted specifically her to end my agony so I acted accordingly."

Gigi now rolled with laughter. „That's hilarious. Your hormones took the better of you and exposed the brain-dead side of you."

„Don't mock me, it's not nice!" But actually Darcy was laughing too. It was liberating. Also it was nice to see his little sister at ease and restored to her good humour. He knew that going on with the story would take them back to the videos and Wickham. He was anxious to prolong this moment.

By the by, all he had to say was that watching Wickham on the videos was nothing compared to previous turmoil. He watched them in a frenzy. Those episodes with Wickham were infuriating as hell, but they were over in less than an hour. And the only feeling they left in him was the highest admiration for Lizzie. George hit on her. She swayed but she never fell for him. The only living woman of his acquaintance who resisted the wicked charms of George Wickham.

_**Imagine a world where you could read other people's minds only when they form a good opinion of you. How great you look, how smart you are, how happy you made them.**_

_**I find that we are timid when it comes to praise and we are way too eager when it comes to criticism. I try to amend that in my life as well as here in .**_

_**So, if you know how great it is to get reviews on what you write, please post me a review! (Even if it's not a praise but criticism. I'm dying to know what you think.)**_

_**I'm tremendously grateful to my beta, RavioliRavioli, who probably had to work the most with this chapter.**_


	5. Under control

_**Here is an extra chapter for you before the last one. I did not intend to write a conversation with Fitz but I received great questions that I wanted to include. So I needed a new character to gratify suggestions and questions coming from AndreaInspired, RavioliRavioli and andreyvit. Because this is the reward if you review or send a PM. ;-)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Under control**_

Fitz was astonished when he found Darcy shaking hands, in the door of his office, with that gorgeous woman. She seemed utterly out of place in the settings of Pemberley. She was definitely elegant, no question about it, but not a businesswoman. She had expensive garments on; fabulous fabric in the style of Diane Keaton in a Woody Allen movie. She nodded to Fitz and she walked off with a haughty air.

"What business do you have with the Ice Queen?"

"She has nothing to do with business. She's an expert."

"Of what?"

"Addictions and abusive behaviour."

Fitz closed the door behind him and seated himself comfortably in front of Darcy because this conversation was promising.

"Hmmmm. Interesting. I'm all ears." He said and looked at Darcy with the anticipation of a 4-year-old before bedtime story.

"Do you care to tell me what you came here for? I'll see you anyway this evening." Darcy asked him folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Will you tell me then what this was about?

Darcy shook his head. "No. But if you're about to waste my time, I'd rather you wasted my spare time."

"Hah! Not gonna happen. If your time is so precious, tell me now, real quick. It's blackmail, huh?"

Darcy puffed a bitter laugh. "Funny you'd say that just in this moment."

"Well, you can't blame me if I'm too curious." Fitz uttered the words quickly following it with a comically expressive look. "To whom are you addicted so much that you need the help of an expert?" He leaned in just a little and stared at Darcy with a wide grin.

Darcy was ineffably happy, anyone could notice the transformation. He had always been so efficient, with a meticulous schedule, control over every single detail of his professional and private life.

But look at him now, Fitz thought, he gave up his overly serious interaction with colleagues, he even slips in casual jokes in meetings and presentations. Plus he's quicker and more efficient than ever. A tight deadline is the best accelerator and Darcy has a recurring alarm now at 5p.m., because he's anxious to get home by six to Lizzie.

Also, previously, Darcy would have tried to backpedal from this conversation, but not now.

"Dr. Younge was here to consult with me about George Wickham."

"Wickham?" Fitz shrieked with astonishment. "It's in the past, man! Forget him already, it's avoidable stress."

"Perhaps." Darcy replied somewhat lost in thought.

"So what is it this time?" Fitz asked concerned, recalling the massive amount of time he spent with Gigi and Darcy separately in the aftermath of Wickham's outrageous intrusion in their lives.

"I wanted to be sure that Wickham gave up gambling as agreed. Also that he embraces the challenges of his new life and he maintains functioning relationships with his colleagues at least. I wanted to check on him; to have his behaviour and emotional stability assessed."

Darcy felt he came across as a control-freak but shrugged his shoulders. If he was confessing to Fitz, he might as well do it thouroughly. "Dr. Younge has been sort of my private detective when it comes to the twisted mind of George Wickham. She helps me to understand his motives and protect my family better. She did a tremendous favour for me by travelling all the way to Wickham and ascertaining that he is well settled. And more importantly… at peace with himself and the world."

"Dude, you're overreacting." Fitz said almost accusingly. Then he stopped short, remembering the brilliantly conceived conditions that Wickham had accepted on receipt of the money: committing to leaving Gigi alone. Yet, two years later he managed to cause even bigger damage, while keeping all his previous promises. "Will you ever forget him?"

"Why should I? He has always been an important part of my life. A sheer annoyance for the past few years, but still. He used to be my best childhood friend." He walked to the window, turning his back to Fitz, intently observing the passengers on Pemberley grounds. Fitz knew that he only had to wait patiently.

Meanwhile, he recalled when Darcy, completely ravaged by finding Wickham living with Gigi, disclosed how Wickham's demands for money escalated from a due claim to begging. And that, when refused, turned into an arrogant request, and finally to blackmail and physical threats. It was on a singular occasion that Darcy opened up about Wickham and explained to Fitz that he had refuted every single attempt and had congratulated himself for being firm. However it was obvious that he deeply regretted taking chances, when questioning the sincerity of the threats of a frivolous man, who used to be a friend of his family.

The memory was fresh in Fitz's mind - Darcy crouched under the weight of guilt, clinging to his third glass of single malt – scourging himself aloud: "How audacious to put Gigi in such danger!... Who could be any more pretentious than me, thinking that a bodyguard disguised as a chauffeur will suffice to keep her safe!... Fitz, she's still so innocent, so vulnerable… It could never have happened, had my parents been here for her."

Concurrently, Darcy decided to provide Fitz with a condensed version of his history with Wickham. Under Lizzie's active direction, he was learning that he was not alone to carry all the burden occuring in his family, company, or private life. Sharing concerns shows trust and leads to better solutions, just as in teamwork. Therefore, he started to relate while slowly walking back to his desk, and by the time he sat down he felt that it was easier than he had anticipated.

"Wickham is fixated on me and my family. He was part of our family circle as a kid; we grew up together. We were practically neighbours, him living with his father in the estate manager's lodging. We spent our entire time together after school, we were great friends. Normally we would just play like every other kid. But sometimes, he made me push my barriers and it was enticing. I was an obedient kid while he was brave and wild. He dared to do things I didn't and I looked up to him. He brought rodents in my parents' bedroom. Together we climbed places that were too dangerous. He snared squirrels. He was willing to antagonize my parents for me when they were too strict. "

„Just like me." Fitz grinned. Then with feigned anguish he asked „It doesn't make me a psycho, right? Snaring squirrels sucks. Saving squirrels suggests strength and straightforwardness."

Darcy was in no mood for jesting. Words were practically pouring from his mouth. „Anyway, he could get away with anything. He was ever quick to find out what chords to play with any adult. When in trouble, he used to trigger his father's guilt and pulled the abandoned child. With my father, he used flattery. When my mother was angry with him, he played on her maternal feelings and pity. He would cry and show remorse, then cuddle in her lap, hug her and promise he would never be naughty again. He would then beg her to let him stick around because he loved our family so much. With me he could always plead camaraderie. Best friends would never tell on each other. He had different techniques to make himself loved, he could have written a playbook out of them. He always managed to dissipate any apprehension and he was everybody's favourite."

Darcy rested his hands on the table and now started to quietly tap with his fingers „The first issue was money. He's extravagant. He needs money. Constantly. Even as a kid, he used to trick money out of me. It took me a long time to realise it, first of all because he started doing it gradually and secondly because I was ready to give it to him anyway. I have always been generous and I was aware of their relative poverty. His intention was, however, to trick _all_ my pocketmoney and it was more of a game than real need. He just wanted to know if he could get away with it. I'm ashamed to admit that he could, very easily."

„Chicanery. Not cool." Fitz prompted frowning.

Darcy waved with his hand as if to chase away memories. „I'm not going into any details here. Trust me, I have Dr. Younge's authority on my side. George exercised manipulative behaviour already as a kid. I had to put the pieces together more than a decade later. He fooled everybody, my parents included, with his angelic smile and sweet talk."

„O.K. Let me see if I get it right." Fitz motioned his hands as if weighing pans. „First you are best of pals. Ten years later, he threatens you to harm Gigi." He pulled up his shoulders in perplexity and shook his head. „What happened in between? I just don't get it."

„He first became spiteful after Gigi was born. Naturally, my family spent more time together. My mother stayed home with Gigi for two years and after school I ran home instead of playing with George. He felt neglected and was jealous. He's the sort of person that needs to be the centre of attention. Incessantly. His frustration and hatred must have been cumulating for years, because he started to hurt Gigi behind everybody's back only when she was big enough to play with us."

Darcy sighed. „He managed to poke her constantly and stay undetected. Until one day, when I returned from an errand sooner than he expected, and found him viciously laughing at Gigi who was tied tightly to a table leg with a thread. She was sobbing and begging him to let her go, since he had told her that she should not move at all costs because the thread would cut her skin at the tiniest motion. She had been stock-still and terrified for almost the entire time I was gone, George guffawing. He must have planned it, because it could not leave any physical sign but still lead the poor girl to hysterics. She was three and we were eleven. Gigi was old enough to be questioned and Wickham didn't deny it either, even though he considered it 'playing'."

„Yeah. I guess that's pretty twisted coming from an 11-year-old."

„Obviously I ended our friendship then and there. I forbade him to come near our house. For some reason, I did not want to involve my parents. Fortunately when I was mad at him for days, it persuaded him that he should leave Gigi alone. Unfortunately, I was bored having nobody else to play with but Gigi, so I was willing to forget the incident- provided he'd be kind to Gigi. After that, he ignored her but at least he didn't hurt her. Well, not until she was eighteen."

„Everybody loves Gigi... It's strange that he doesn't." Fitz commented then paused for a minute deep in thought. „I still don't get it. How could Gigi fall in love with him if he hated her?"

„Exactly! I was completely oblivious to her feelings for him as a teenager until I heard her say so in Lizzie's video. I was nonplussed. It's one thing that it escaped my notice, I'm not a great expert of the female heart, but how could Gigi conceal it from my mother?"

„She must have been very young. Eleven or twelve?"

„Eleven. Wickham wasn't around by the time she turned twelve." Darcy was intently looking at Fitz, his eyes narrowed with speculation. „Actually, I hoped that you could enlighten me on the emotional factors of her decision to move in with Wickham. She told me the facts; what happened and when. A certain while after the incident, she even confided in me enough to be open about her pain and her path to healing. However she never disclosed why she had wanted deliberately to do something that would upset me. I only know it from her confession on the video."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders. „She had played along the good girl for your sake and got enough of it. She rebelled against your always impeccable behaviour. She wanted to make a life decision of her own. She felt it was time to live a grown-up life. She wanted to show you that she can handle things alone. After sharing her every little concern with you, she wanted to finally have the most important part of her life to herself only. She wanted a thrilling secret. She looked for adventure in her perfectly predictable life." Fitz looked square in Darcy's eyes. „Any combination of these factors or all of them at once."

„I see. I wonder if it could have been prevented, had I been a better big brother to her."

„I don't think so. Rebelling is an indispensable part of self-identification." Fitz felt for his friend's concern and supposed that changing the subject might distract him from self-reproach. „So... About Wickham. You said you kind of forgave him after he ceased to hurt Gigi. I still don't know how your friendship ended."

„It came on gradually during high school. Slowly, I realised his tricks for draining money and I witnessed from very close how extravagantly he spent it. Quite appalling." He stopped short and looked at his hands for a short time, then he added, avoiding to look at Fitz. „And there was this girl." He looked up, his eyes almost pleading. „Do I have to go into details?"

Fitz was hastily reassuring him. „Not if you don't want to." He could pretty well picture what could have happened. „So he went to a different college and that was the end of it?"

„Evidently not the end, but yes. During college, we didn't see him for over a year. He was all of a sudden out of our family circle and, happily, completely out of our minds. Good riddance." Darcy started to get weary of the subject. He ran his hands through his hair, took a deep breath and finished with a single expiration. „Painfully I had to interact with him directly after my parents were dead. He didn't attend the funeral, by the way, nor did he visit my parents' grave. He next appeared when he was short of money after throwing away all his college fund in a year, whereas I declined him firmly, so the blackmails and threats began to flow in."

Fitz didn't want to push him, he didn't care as much for the details as he did helping Darcy to be quit of Wickham's ghost. „Dude, you've had enough of opening up for the day. You passed the exam with flying colours."

Darcy just whisked. „We're almost done. First he tried blackmail, but failed miserably just as well as with his threats against me. However, he knew full well how to scare the living daylight out of me, so he escalated it to physical threats to Gigi. I challenged him that he would not dare. And for a long time nothing happened. Gigi was safe, nobody hurt her. At least not the way I expected and took precautions about. You can imagine my wrath when I found out that he was… living with Gigi. I could have killed him on the spot, I was so enraged." He stopped. „Well, enough of that. Let me work."

Fitz stood up to leave, suddenly remembering what he came in for. „By the way, Brandon asks if you guys prefer Lebanese or French food?"

It took a few moments for Darcy to understand they were now casually speaking of dinner later that night. His expression softened. „Lizzie would certainly go for French. Let's make it French. That's very kind of Brandon to ask."

„Are you sure?" Fitz asked with an impish smile. „Lebanese is interesting. You're bored with French cuisine, you practically grew up eating French at home."

„French is great." Darcy winked at him.

Fitz waved and almost left but turned back once more before reaching the door.

„Hey, wait, you said Wickham blackmailed you. What did he have against you?"

„Against my mother, to be precise. It was shameless forgery, still I didn't want it to get out only a year after their death. I didn't want Gigi to see it, either." Darcy turned back to his laptop, evidently considering the conversation over. „Off you go." he said and dismissed Fitz with a gesture of his hand.

_A/N. Sorry guys that it took so long for this extra chapter. I meant to update before we left for a tour in Poland with the choir but I decided not to because I was not happy with the hastily written first version. So I had to rewrite after we came back._

_I hope that you - as well as andreyvit, RavioliRavioli and AndreaInspired – appreciated this longer than usual chapter._

_Last chapter coming up in a few days._


	6. A love letter never-to-be-read

_This is the last chapter, dear readers. Thank you for following and special thanks to the reviewers. I am extremely grateful for RavioliRavioli who was my beta._

_If you're not satisfied with the story or don't like the fate I imagined for Wickham, all I can say is that in the world I live in, emotional abusers don't go to jail, most of the time they don't even get beaten up. The best you can do is to get rid of them for good. Even that is complicated enough._

_**6. A love letter never-to-be-read**_

My dearest Lizzie,

This letter is annexed to my will, so if you read this... I'm dead. Just the thought of it aches indefinitely. Because I know grief and I feel very sorry for you. I've always prayed for us not to have to lose each other, in any sense. As for me, I couldn't bear the loss of another beloved one.

My favourite love story of all time literature is Ovid's Philemon and Baucis from Metamorphosis. Even though it's not romantic in the least, it expresses to me everlasting love and happy marriage. It was my mother's favourite, too. When losing them both, my only consolation was that at least her wish not to ever be parted from my father was fulfilled. They loved each other dearly, ever faithful, eager to solve any problem that threatened their marriage. They were an unbreakable team.

We'll have the same happiness and team spirit. I know I will and I observed your parents to be hopeful on your part as well. You have the wonderful ability to make me happy every single day; you have the magical power to create a universe at home that is comforting, loving, understanding. It's so perfect; I'm really not sure how I deserved it. My only wish for our marriage is that it last long and that we die of old age, together, holding hands like Philemon and Baucis.

I am writing this, nonetheless, because now we have a daughter born and I want to protect her in all possible scenarios. I know these are sinister thoughts from a healthy 33-year-old man, but I can't help it. I must write this down. And you must read it, only you and only when I have passed away.

You often mock me for being overprotective. Actually, if you look for a pattern, you'll see that I only behave like this when we're in Europe. The reason being that Wickham lives in Europe and I'm still terrified that he might want to hurt my family. He knows full well that this is the best way to hurt me. It has been his obsession since we were 18.

I will have to disclose that part of our back-story for you to be able to protect our daughter when precaution demands it. Wickham's hatred for me all comes back to his mother issues. Our friendship had completely deteriorated by the time we were 18, but I don't think he hated me then nor did he scheme vengeance upon me. He was spiteful towards me for not doting on his caprices anymore and I sure was disgusted of him for seducing my high school girlfriend in retaliation.

Therefore, I was utterly surprised when he asked my help in finding his mother. His father had died recently and he was allowed to live in the manager's house for the few months that preceded his leave for college. I had the money and the connections to help him and he knew that I would deal with this matter discretely.

It was an adventure he was passionate about. He was enthusiastic and he put immense energy to the quest. I chose to help him because I thought finding his mother would calm him down, one way or the other. Finally, we located her and George asked me to accompany him to a surprise meeting.

It was devastating and frightening. She was alcoholic. She lived alone and she had a decent job. But she was a cold-hearted, quarrelsome woman who sent George straight to hell when she heard his story. George tried to argue that she was his only living relative, but the woman poured her whole life's bitterness on George, accused him of ruining her marriage and career by his birth. When he made a last attempt to assure her that he only wanted to keep in touch, to be there for her, she got so infuriated that she attacked George and started to beat him. He was petrified with shock and incredulity, he did not attempt to defend himself. I had to drag him away.

He was depressed after that. He was welcome at our house and both my parents made efforts to help him heal from what they thought was grief alone. But I knew that he was also humiliated and deceived in his hopes of a family. My mother was the one who took care of him, who accompanied him to counselling. She spent considerable time with him. We never spoke of George, but I think she knew about the unfortunate event with his own mother.

One evening after Gigi went to bed, she prompted to my father that George should be sent to a different college, to one that was very far from both San Francisco and Harvard- where I was supposed to go. She argued that, being an orphan, he had to learn to take care of himself. I was astonished but I supported the idea because I honestly felt that he was a nuisance to our family. I pitied him but I wanted to keep distance. The two of us managed to persuade my father and after some weeks of dispute, he yielded.

Wickham was to be sent far away from my family and I was glad. Little did I know that he had tried hard to seduce my mother. Little did I know that after what must have been a painful and humiliating rejection for him, my mother found out about his evil and manipulative nature. Little did I know that the whole incident with his mother and my mother triggered his hatred towards my family and his envy with me.

He became downright evil after that. While we thought we'd never have to deal with him again, he kept reappearing unexpectedly and always brought pain on us. There's no need to detail everything he has done. He tried all sorts of things: seducing my girlfriend to cause pain, blackmail, threats, seducing Gigi to get money, sex-taping Lydia to gain money. He has no scruples and he used to reappear every year or two, usually when he ran out of money.

Therefore, I hereby ask you to watch out for yourself and our daughter whenever you're out of the country. Especially in Europe. Best is if he never finds out you're there.

Having written all this, I feel relieved. Now I'm going to get back to my healthy and happy life, taking a swim before I go home to my lovely wife and terrific daughter, kiss the former, play with the latter, and eat organic food for dinner. I plan to live in that manner for at least fifty more years, as I'm quite resolved not to die.

Here's one last thing, Lizzie. You don't know about Wickham and my mother, so I'm not able to tell you this: you are the only woman on Earth, the one and only besides my mother that I know of, who was able to resist the charms of George Wickham. If I hadn't loved you already for a myriad of other reasons, this one bond would be enough to tie me to you for the rest of my life.

You are an exceptional woman, Lizzie, and you make me the happiest man ever.

I hope you'll never read this. I'll be home in 50 minutes.

Love,

William


End file.
